Batteries are being relied upon more extensively as an intermediary in power conversion and storage systems. Typically, batteries or battery cells have terminal voltages ranging from about 1 to 5V depending upon the type or chemical process of the battery. However, as some systems require higher voltage and power outputs, new battery configurations are being explored. To address this need, a plurality of battery cells may be connected in series to achieve a larger terminal voltage. Depending upon the application, battery cells may be connected in series or arallel to form a block of battery cells, and multiple blocks of battery cells may be connected in series. These battery configurations require management systems to maintain safe operation and operating parameters for the battery cells.
The drawings illustrate only exemplary embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope of the embodiments described herein, as other equally effective embodiments are within the scope and spirit of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the exemplary embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or positionings may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily identical, elements.